You Always Come First
by Ellivia22
Summary: While Cody looks for Bailey in hopes to start their relationship over he finds out that their whole relationship was a lie. Heartbroken once more, Cody runs to Zack who is willing to pick up the pieces of his shattered brother. NOT TWINCEST! R


(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. This story just randomly came to me one night and I just had to post it. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think :) Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life, so stop asking me :P

Summery: While Cody looks for Bailey in hopes to start their relationship over he finds out that their whole relationship was a lie. Heartbroken once more, Cody runs to his best friend, Zack who is willing to help pick up the pieces of his shattered brother. NOT Twincest. R&R

******You Always Come First**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Cody**

The night stars shine above me as I enter the Lido Deck. I straighten my nice blue shirt and run a hand through my hair nervously. My heart is thudding hard against my chest in anxiety for what I'm about to do. I can't be without Bailey any longer. I need to be with her more than anything. She's my entire world. My hand clutches a dozen roses that I got from the flower shop.

She was right. It was stupid of me to practice our one year anniversary date with London. I was just insecure and desperate for the night to be perfect. I'm willing to go on my knees and beg for forgiveness if I have to. I just want her back. She wasn't in her cabin, so I've spent most of the day looking for her. I hope with all my being that she still loves me.

Suddenly I see her beautiful frame standing by the railing on the Lido deck. I love the green dress she's wearing and how the wind blows her brown hair. My smile fades from my face. Standing right next to her is my twin brother, Zack. They're standing way too close for my liking. I want to walk away, but I want to find out what's going on. I hide behind a wall and look to see what's going on.

"Oh Zack! I'm so glad you agreed to meet me here!" Bailey says.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zack asks nervously.

"I've been wanting to be alone with you for so long. Now that Cody and I are broken up, I'm able to tell you how I feel. I'm in love with you, Zack, and I always have been. I only stayed with Cody just so I could be near you."

My heart shatters in a million pieces for the second time in two months. My chest tightens in agonizing pain, the tears starting to fall from my eyes. She doesn't love me. She___never_ loved me. She loved Zack the whole time. Just like all the other girls I've dated. Why doesn't anybody love me?

I'm jolted out of my self pitying thoughts when I hear Zack's stern voice. "No Bailey."

Zack has pulled away from her, standing quite a distance. Hurt is etched on Bailey's face. Zack sighs. "I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else. And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't date you."

"Why not?" Bailey asks in a hurt voice. A part of me is glad that she's in pain. Awful thought, but I can't help it. I'm still really hurt by the fact that our whole relationship was a lie.

"Because you're my brother's ex girlfriend. I'd never hurt him like that. I think it's really low that you stayed with him when you felt nothing. Cody deserves to be treated better than that." Zack says with disgust in his voice. Then he walks away.

I slide to the ground, my back to the wall. I throw the roses as far away from me as possible. My chest is so tight I can barely breathe. Zack's words are the only thing keeping me sane. ___I would never hurt him like that_. The fact that Zack cares about me enough to not hurt me makes me feel like life's worth living. I'm so lucky to have a brother like him. When I pull myself together, I'm going to thank him.

******Zack**

___Well that was a total waste of time_ I think to myself in annoyance. I could've used this time to construct a plan to get Maya to go out with me. I close my cabin door and collapse on my bed. When Bailey had texted me saying she needed to talk to me about something, I figured she wanted advice on getting back together with Cody. Instead I learned how shallow of a person she really is. I can't believe that this whole time she was stringing Cody along. I thought she was better than that.

I sigh. I have to tell Cody the truth. I know it's going to make him worse, but he has to know. He has to know that Bailey was leading him on the whole time. It's my job as an older brother to be there for him and look out for him. It's a conversation I'm not looking forward to having with him. I hope he doesn't hate me for it.

*******knock knock***

I get off my bed and move to open the door. Standing outside my cabin is my twin. He's all dressed up, but I feel strong, painful vibes coming from his direction. I look into his face.

Cody's face is as pale as a sheet, yet blotchy from tears. His body is shaking very hard. My heart aches seeing him like this. He's my best friend and he's not supposed to hurt. I wish there was a way I could make him feel better.

Without saying a word, I grab his wrist and pull him into my cabin, shutting the door behind me. I lead him over to the bed and tell him to sit down. I can't tell him about Bailey right now. It'll just make him worse. I wrap my arms around him in hopes to be comforting. "What's wrong, buddy?" I ask gently.

Cody takes a deep, shuddering breath and wipes the tears off his face. "I-I was looking for Bailey tonight, because I was going to apologize and beg for her back." He lets out a strangled sob. "B-but when I found her, I l-learned that she never loved me, she never wanted to be with me. She loves you instead."

He leans against me, his head on my shoulder. His body is still trembling from the pain. I rub his back, hoping to soothe him. "What's wrong with me, Zack?" he chokes out quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask gently. From what he's told me so far I can only assume that he saw the interaction between Bailey and I. Poor guy. No wonder he's so miserable. By his body language, he's not mad at me.

Cody pulls away slightly and looks at me sadly. "Why can't I get a girl to love me?"

I stay quiet for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. His heart is shattered and I've got to help heal it somehow. There's only one way I think I can do that: brotherly love. I wipe the tears off his face. "There's nothing wrong with you, Codes. Bailey just wasn't the right girl. You deserve better than her anyway. You'll find a girl who will treat you the way you deserve. I promise."

A small silence falls between us. I continue to rub his back. "Zack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for not hurting me," Cody says softly, burying his head further in my shoulder.

I pull away and make Cody look at me. "I'd never hurt you like that. You're my twin brother and best friend. When it comes to happiness, yours always comes first. No matter what. Don't ever forget that."

I hug my brother tightly once more. Cody starts to calm down slightly. "Thanks Zack. Your happiness means the most to me too. I love you."

"I love you too, Cody. Always."

Once Cody has completely calmed down, I let go and pull him to his feet. "Come on. Let's go convince London that Mr. Moseby has a pet tiger in his cabin."

He lets out a small chuckle. "Okay."

We leave my cabin. I'm glad my brother is feeling better, but I know his heart is still broken. I'm willing to be there to ease his pain, no matter how long it takes. That's what brothers are for.

******The End**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
